The present invention relates generally to boxes or containers particularly adapted for use by fisherman to store and transport their tackle, baits, fishing accessories, and other equipment. More specifically, this invention relates to a special type of box known as a satchel-style tackle box. Such a satchel-style tackle box could, of course, also be used by hobbyists, handymen, and others as well as by fishermen.
Satchel-style tackle boxes have been known and used in the past. Generally they have a rectangular parellelipiped shape. It is thought that they derive their name from the similarity of their shape to that of satchel style brief cases. Besides their shape, satchel-type tackle boxes differ from other styles of tackle boxes in that they usually have larger and deeper storage compartments. They also usually do not have the stacked, foldable multiple tray arrangements found in the other styles of tackle boxes.
In the past, access to the interior storage compartments in prior satchel-style tackle boxes has been through the lid-closed upper end of the box and through the lid-closed bottom of the box. To gain access to a storage compartment adjacent to the upper end of a prior satchel-style box, the bottom of the box is placed on the ground or other surface, and the lid covering the upper end of the box is opened. Thereafter, to gain access to a storage compartment adjacent to the bottom of the box, the upper lid must be closed, the box turned over, the upper end placed on the ground or other surface, and the lid covering the bottom of the box opened. This need to turn the box over in order to gain access to all the storage compartments in the box is a disadvantage. It is cumbersome and burdensome. Besides, turning the box over causes the contents of the box to become disorganized and jumbled.